1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a level that is attachable to a workpiece or object via one or more clamp portions.
2. Description of Related Art
When working with devices that sense or indicate the inclination/declination (if any) of a surface to level (hereinafter “levels”), workers often have a need to place a level on a surface. Thus, it is desirable to removably secure levels to surfaces in various positions.